


Flashed

by Utena



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utena/pseuds/Utena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka is angry at his sister for flashing Zuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashed

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a drabble challenge called "you flashed..." This was just written for fun and has only been available on my journal.

**Flashed  
by Suseh**

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You flashed him!?" Sokka demanded of his sister. His tanned features turning a tomato red from his fury and his blue eyes had darkened to nearly rival his own sister in rage. At his side, his hand was twitching to take ahold of the hilt of his beloved space sword and cut up the Firebending Prince into tiny little pieces to be gathered by the four corner winds and taken far, far away from his sister. "How could you!?"  
  
Katara halted the buttoning of her top and looked at her angry brother. "I was dared," was the only offered explanation of the whole ordeal.   
  
Sokka smacked his forehead and groaned. He should have known that his girlfriend and Toph had something to do with this. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see the two of them had their names written all over this.  
  
He shifted his gaze away from his sister and looked down at the unconscious Firebender on the ground. He bent forward to take note of the smile still plastered upon the prince's face.  
  
"What do I do with him?" Sokka asked narrowing his gaze at Zuko's unconscious figure upon the floor. He was tempted to nudge the Fire Prince awake and give him a beating of a lifetime for daring to look upon the naked form of his beloved sister.   
  
Katara finished buttoning her top and headed towards the direction of where her two friends were waiting for her. "I don't know, Sokka, but I am off to collect my winnings."


End file.
